Perdus dans les étoiles
by MahanaRead
Summary: De retour de Neverland. Emma a beaucoup de choses en tête, son fils, sa famille... elle doit apprendre à vivre avec eux. Mais elle a aussi un choix à faire. Un choix qui pourrait changer sa vie. Mais Emma même si elle est la Sauveuse a aussi une grande peur des sentiments, surtout des siens.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Me voilà de retour avec un OS Captain Swan, sans prise de tête. La saison 3 m'inspire visiblement. Il n'y a pas de vrais spoilers dans cet OS, il se situe après Neverland. J'espère que vous aimerez !

[**Edit**] Finalement cet OS s'est transformé en TS et il y aura peut-être un prologue, on verra si j'arrive à l'écrire. Le rating **M** concerne le **deuxième** **chapitre **et est signalé. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de_ Once Upon a Time_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs, je ne touche aucun argent.

**Rating** : T pour mention d'alcool, et d'ivresse et quelques jurons.

**Couple** : Emma/Hook.

**Genre** : Romance.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Mahana Read.

* * *

Après presque deux semaines passées à Neverland, ils rentraient enfin à Storybrooke. Avec Henry sain et sauf. Cela n'était peut-être pas le cas de toutes les personnes à bord du Jolly Roger. Bien sûr Charming était blessé mais Rumpelstiltskin allait lui concocter une potion qui le guérirait, mais c'était plus au niveau moral et psychologique que certains étaient touchés. Il y avait eu de bonnes choses aussi, Rumpel avait retrouvé son fils et avait aidé à sauver Henry en tuant Pan, il pouvait espérer que Neal lui pardonne avec le temps. Regina et Emma s'étaient rapprochées aussi, s'unissant pour sauver leur fils et la première apprenant la magie à la seconde.

Mais Hook lui était totalement perdu. Son cœur si noir avait recommencé à battre, les souvenirs sombres et la haine en lui depuis la mort de Milah avaient commencés à refluer. Tout ça grâce à elle, Emma Swan, la foutue Sauveuse. Et aussi vite qu'il avait espéré tout était déjà perdu d'avance. Neal était vivant. Elle avait couru pour le sauver et cet idiot l'avait aidé. Il avait même avoué que son baiser l'avait changé pour ça. Et elle, elle avait avoué qu'elle aimerait toujours le père de son enfant. Il n'aurait pas été qui il était, il aurait probablement fondu en larmes de douleurs. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, ne s'aimaient pas encore vraiment et pourtant son cœur avait raté un battement, et lui faisait mal en permanence depuis. A demi brisé peut-être.

Il les avait écouté parler à la sortie de la grotte, elle lui dire qu'elle était désolée de ressentir ses sentiments – ce désir de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, de ne plus l'aimer, et il avait entendu Neal lui dire qu'il se battrait toujours pour elle. Toujours. C'était perdu d'avance pas vrai ? Il était le père de son enfant, son premier amour. Et si Milah réapparaissait la, devant lui, que ferait-il ? La choisirait-il, elle, son premier amour ou Emma la courageuse qui se battait toujours pour ce qui était juste, pour son enfant, celle qui l'avait réveillé après tout ce temps ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, mais en voyant le regard que Neal posait sur Emma, il savait qu'il avait perdu, qu'il l'avait déjà perdu.

Emma était restée éloignée le plus possible de Neal et d'Hook pendant le trajet retour, passant beaucoup de temps avec Henry et avec ses parents. Hook n'était pas difficile à éviter, il tenait la barre la plupart du temps et semblait s'être renfrogné. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait à la dérobé – elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher- elle le voyait le regard perdu. A quoi pensait-il ?

Neal c'était une autre paire de manches, il semblait vouloir s'immiscer partout, parler avec elle, encore et encore, la faire rire, jouer avec leur fils sous le regard noir de Regina qui venait à peine d'accepter de le partager avec Emma, faire connaissance avec ses parents... Pourtant ils ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. Charming était grincheux blessé et Snow encore plus surprotectrice et sur les nerfs, mais surtout ils savaient à quel point Neal avait blessé leur fille. Mais il persistait se montrant de plus en plus charmant.

Pourtant elle ne l'encourageait pas, au contraire. C'est pourquoi après ces quatre jours à naviguer pour rentrer, Emma fut soulagée de voir le port de Storybrooke se rapprocher. Sur la jetée les entendaient leurs plus proches amis, qui avait probablement guetté leur retour, Ruby & Granny avaient quittées le restaurant, Belle qui semblait fébrile sa bibliothèque, les nains étaient là eux aussi, attendant le retour de leur Princesse... Ils aperçurent même Ariel aux côtés de Belle, les deux jeunes femmes étant devenues amies.

Quand le bateau s'arrêta enfin et que la planche en bois qui servait pour qu'ils descendent fut installée, tous se précipitèrent au sol. Gold alla embrasser Belle qui riait ravit de son retour, alors que les nains et Ruby enlaçaient Snow et Charming. Granny elle serra Emma et Henry sans ses bras et même Ariel sourit à Regina. Seul Hook descendit tranquillement de son bateau et l'amarra dans l'indifférence, il n'avait pas d'amis ici. Mais c'est avec surprise qu'il vit Ruby, la serveuse de Granny's se rapprocher de lui et le remercier de les avoir tous ramener vivant.

- Heu de rien, dit-il surpris en relevant la tête.

Il vit qu'Emma l'observait avec un petit sourire, un mètre derrière elle, Neal le regardait également.

Rapidement Granny invita tout le monde à venir prendre un verre dans son restaurant, le retour d'une telle aventure méritait bien un pot ! Hook resta un instant sur le pont, regardant tous le monde s'éloigner, ne voulant pas se mélanger avec tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant il eu un pincement au cœur en voyant Emma rire avec Ariel, un bras autour des épaules d'Henry. Et comme un enfant, il se dit « Si elle se retourne et me regarde, je ne lâcherais pas. ».

Emma était heureuse, elle avait son fils contre elle, ses parents et sa famille autour et ils allaient fêter leurs retrouvailles. Il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quand même quelque chose. Elle tourna la tête, regardant les personnes qui marchaient autour d'elle avant de regarder en arrière et de poser son regard sur lui. Elle frissonna en voyant qu'il la fixait d'un regard intense et impénétrable. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant d'être tiré par Henry qui voyait bien qu'elle était ailleurs.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'elle produisit en Hook. De l'espoir qu'elle lui avait donné avec ce seul regard, avec ce simple sourire. Non, Emma ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait fait bien plus que de briser la malédiction, elle avait sauvé Henry et l'avait sauvé lui. Elle leur avait donné l'espoir, c'est ce qu'offrait la Sauveuse.

- Vous ne devriez pas la laisser partir, déclara Regina, le regard posé sur Emma et les autres qui s'éloignaient, ayant assisté à la scène.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

- J'ai laissé échapper ma seconde chance d'être heureuse et c'est déjà très rare d'avoir un second amour, avoua la jolie brune. Et puis vous pensez vraiment qu'elle sera heureuse avec l'homme qui lui a brisé le cœur ? Je croyais qu'elle vous l'avait dit pourtant...

Elle s'était tourné pour le regarder droit dans les yeux en disant ces derniers mots. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit Henry l'appeler. Emma et lui s'étaient arrêtés au bout du ponton, Snow, Charming et Neal ne se tenaient pas très loin.

- Maman ! Cria encore Henry alors que Regina souriait.

- Vous venez ? Rajouta Emma sur le même ton.

- J'arrive, répondit calmement Regina toujours en souriant avant d'ajouter pour le pirate : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a peu de manières parfois...

Il rit et observa l'Evil Queen retrouvait cette famille qu'elle avait haït et dont elle faisait pourtant partie. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour Hook de se joindre à eux, mais il espérait qu'il viendrait. Il espérait – il eut un petit rire en réalisant cela, lui le pirate sans foi ni loi, espérait ! Qu'elle foutue Emma Swan !

Cette fois là, Hook remonta sur son bateau seul, mais il se promit de se remettre à conquérir le cœur d'Emma très vite. Il avait juste besoin d'une pause, il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers jours, beaucoup apprit, et beaucoup trop ressentit aussi.

Beaucoup plus tard ce jour là, dans la nuit, il se rendit au Rabbit Hole, le vrai bar de Storybrooke, là il avait bien besoin d'un bon scotch, son rhum habituel n'était pas assez fort pour apaiser ses pensées. Il fut surpris en franchissant la porte de reconnaître la jolie blonde accoudée au comptoir.

- Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à trouver le bar, remarqua Emma alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle.

- Toi non plus, ma belle ! Rétorqua-t-il après avoir commandé son verre.

Elle sourit avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Je ne suis pas encore totalement habitué aux fêtes de famille, expliqua-t-elle. Et toi ?

- Trop de trucs en tête. Il s'est passé trop de trucs ces derniers temps... Et Henry ?

- Il est chez Regina. Je dois aller la voir demain pour voir ce qu'on va faire pour lui, mais on pense à une garde alternée. Du coup entre lui et mes parents, c'est un des derniers moments où je peux me saouler tranquille !

Elle souleva son verre et il trinqua avec elle. Au bout du quatrième verre, elle accepta finalement de lui dire la vraie raison de sa venue dans le bar.

- J'en pouvais plus que Neal me suive partout et essaye de rentrer dans chaque conversation. CHAQUE. Même quand on parlait de la potion pour David, ou du désir de Mary Margaret d'avoir un enfant. Même quand Henry m'a demandé de lui acheter le livre de Peter Pan !

Il rit un instant avant de frisonner. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de Pan avant un long long moment, et Emma approuva vivement quand il lui avoua.

- J'ai refusé. Mais il dit qu'il veut savoir comment tu es dans l'histoire. J'ai eu le malheur de lui dire que tu y étais, avoua-t-elle.

- Ah ouais ? Je suis comment ? Demanda Hook beaucoup plus curieux.

- T'as une moustache, un grand chapeau avec une longue plume, un manteau rouge et un gros nez. T'es beaucoup moins sexy, conclu-t-elle.

Il rit de sa franchisse, l'alcool désinhibait vraiment Emma.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais pourtant toujours ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

C'est ça Killian, blesse toi encore plus le cœur, fais toi du mal.

- Ouais... je l'aimerais toujours... marmonna la jeune femme en attrapant le verre que le barman venait de déposer devant elle. Mais j'lui ai dit que j'voulais plus de lui, que j'voulais plus l'aimer. Il me fait tellement de mal tu vois ? J'peux pas lui faire confiance.

- Et lui il a dit qu'il ne cesserait jamais de se battre pour toi... murmura Hook même s'il savait qu'elle l'entendrait.

Elle le fixa une seconde, marmonnant que c'était injuste qu'il ne soit pas aussi saoule qu'elle avant de froncer les sourcils.

- T'étais là quand il m'l'a dit ! T'as écouté ! S'écria-t-elle outrée.

- Bordel, j'pensais que t'étais trop bourrée pour réaliser Swan, la provoqua-t-il.

- Jamais !

Emma avait répondu automatiquement comme elle avait tendance à le faire quand on la provoquait. Elle s'en rendit compte et se mit à rire, vite suivit par le Pirate.

- Pourquoi t'écoutais ? Reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, la tête dans la main, son regard franc posé sur lui, avide de réponse.

- Tu te souviens de mon secret caché ? Je ne mentais pas Emma.

Il la regardait aussi, ne supportant pas de lui mentir, mais au fond, toujours terrorisée par ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Elle pouvait le briser d'une parole, et elle n'en avait pas conscience.

- Mais, ce n'était qu'un baiser, tu ne peux pas m'aimer juste comme ça ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Tu me plais depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'on a monté le haricot, tu te souviens ? Tu étais tellement forte, courageuse, tu me résistais et tu étais si entièrement toi. C'est ça qui m'a soufflé Emma. Tu es lumineuse !

Peut-être avait-il un verre de trop dans le nez finalement, pensa-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait. Hook avait déjà imaginé la conversation qu'il aurait avec Emma pour la convaincre de ses sentiments mais il ne pensait pas qu'il dirait des trucs aussi niais. Elle eut un sourire en le voyant froncer le nez et les sourcils. Elle ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main entre les sourcils comme pour effacer les rides qui s'y formaient. Il frissonna et la fixa à nouveau.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que je suis lumineuse... c'est un peu bizarre, gloussa gentiment la jeune femme. Mais tu sais, je t'ai bien aimé aussi, avoua-t-elle, quand on a été voir Tiny – il est gentil Tiny tu sais ?

- Oui on a beaucoup parlé quand tu nous as laissé tous les deux...

Il l'avait toujours en travers. Il ne lui avait pas mentit pourtant, il l'aurait suivit, serait resté dans son camp. Et pourtant elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il comprenait, pour Henry, c'était pour Henry, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tromper. Il s'était répété ça pendant des heures, pour essayer de se réconforter. Il avait été beaucoup trop touché qu'elle ne le croit pas. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieur et baissa la tête comme une petite fille prise en faute. Elle s'en voulait aussi, mais elle savait que si elle revenait à l'époque elle ferait sûrement la même chose. Même si elle savait déjà qu'il ne mentait pas, elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque, pas quand Henry était en jeu. Et malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser parce qu'Hook avait été sincère et depuis il l'avait toujours été avec elle.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en lui attrapant la main -Hook nota quelque part dans sa tête qu'une Emma avec quelques verres dans le nez était beaucoup plus tactile. J'avais tellement peur... et on m'avait déjà tant menti et puis y'avait Henry, je-je pouvais pas Killian... c'était juste trop de risques. Et toi en plus tu m'as jamais mentit ! Et j'ai regretté tu sais ? Beaucoup. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour mon fils. Mais je sais que je peux te croire, t'as tellement fait... merci Killian, vraiment merci...

Hook eut un moment d'absence au moment où Emma dit son prénom, ça plus le fait qu'elle tenait sa main et qu'elle le regardait intensément avec ses yeux verts qui brillaient trop, et il perdit le peu de concentration qu'il avait. Son cœur battait soudainement trop fort et il avait oublié comment respirer. Le sort se brisa quand il l'entendit le remercier. Il serra un peu plus sa main et lui fit un sourire. Balayant l'air de son crochet comme si ce n'était rien ce qu'il avait fait.

- Non, non, merci vraiment. Tu m'as aidé à sauver mon fils. Sans toi on y serait pas arrivé. Et tu as sauvé David, Hook. Il veut te remercier lui aussi, il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais ?

- Maintenant que j'ai fais plus que draguer sa fille ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix un peu roc.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, et se redressa, attrapant un nouveau verre, lâchant sa main. Pour se ressaisir Hook bu son nouveau scotch d'un coup, l'alcool descendant dans une brûlure dans sa gorge le réveilla suffisamment.

- Il t'apprécie vraiment, reprit la jolie blonde. Et Snow aussi, depuis la Forêt Enchantée elle. Elle te trouve drôle même si elle ne l'avouera pas devant David, lui avoua-t-elle alors qu'il ricanait. Et on a tous apprécié que tu rendes le cœur d'Aurora à Mulan... Bon elle hésiterait pas à te planter une flèche si tu fais des conneries hein, mais elle t'aime bien.

- J'en doute pas ça, grommela-t-il avant de demander, intrigué : Et Neal, tes parents l'aiment bien ?

Emma lui jeta un regard noir, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Mais elle finit par répondre quand même.

- Bof. David n'a pas apprécié qu'il se mêle de sa guérison mais vu que c'est lui qui l'a demandé à Rumple il ne dit rien. Mais MM l'a jeté quand il lui a dit qu'elle avait bien raison de vouloir un autre enfant, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux. J'ai cru qu'elle allait le tuer d'un regard, souffla-t-elle en frissonnant elle même en se rappelant de la scène.

- Ta mère est beaucoup plus flippante que ton père, ça c'est clair !

- Ouais et surtout... ma mère sait tout. C'était ma coloc' quand j'suis arrivée en ville, expliqua Emma. Ma première amie. Elle est venue me chercher de prison c'pour te dire ! Et j'lui ai tout raconté sur moi, avant Henry et même après à ma sortie de prison. Du coup, elle sait tout pour Neal alors elle l'aime pas.

- Tu me raconteras à moi ? Demanda soudainement Hook.

- Et toi, tu me raconteras Milah ? Répliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

- Peut-être un jour.

- Pareil, mais pas ce soir. Pas comme ça.

Le pirate acquiesça en prenant une gorgée de plus. Il sursauta en voyant Emma sauter sur ses pieds, chancelant légèrement avant de sourire de fierté.

- J'ai envie d'aller faire un tour ! Dit elle avant de finir cul sec son verre.

- Tu vas où ?

- Faire de la balançoire ! S'écria-t-elle en riant.

Elle jeta quelques billets sur le comptoir disant que ce soir c'était elle qui l'invitait pour le remercier de tous les avoir ramené vivant. Hook se leva à son tour, un peu moins déséquilibré qu'elle et la suivit curieux.

- C'est où ton truc ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant tournoyer dans la rue.

- Pas loin du port ! On peut voir la mer, sourit-elle en continuant d'avancer en zigzagant, lui la suivant toujours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, où ils rirent pas mal, surtout après qu'Emma ait décidé de courir après tous les chats qu'elle voyait, ils arrivèrent devant un parc pour enfant où il y avait effectivement deux balançoires.

Emma se précipita dessus et lui lança un regard suppliant.

- Kiiiiilliiaaaan tu m'pousses ?

Il soupira mais amusé vient quand même la pousser doucement.

- Arrête de te pencher comme ça tu vas être malade ou tomber.

- Mais noooon, comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être dans les étoiles. Viens voir !

- C'est vrai que c'est assez sympas... avoua Killian alors qu'il se balançait à présent sur l'autre balançoire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma se releva est partie en riant vers le toboggan. Hook la suivit un sourire aux lèvres. Et la regarda attendrit descendre et descendre encore.

- Je jouais rarement dans les parcs quand j'étais enfant, se confia Emma. Mes familles d'accueil me gardaient jamais longtemps alors on avait pas le temps de prendre ses petites habitudes. Mais y'avait un toboggan à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandit la plupart du temps... on se battait tous pour en faire. C'est comme ça qu'j'ai commencé à apprendre à me battre, rit-elle.

Elle riait mais Killian entendait les sanglots dans sa voix. Lui aussi avait dû grandir sans famille, ils étaient tous les deux des enfants perdus même si Neverland l'avait reconnu elle. Emma continua à parler, assise sur la structure en bois.

- Quand j'me suis enfuie à 16 ans et que j'dormais où j'pouvais j'aimais bien dormir dans des parcs. J'pouvais faire les jeux, seule la nuit sans qu'on me regarde bizarrement. Et quand j'ai rencontré Neal... bah il comprenait pas trop pourquoi j'aimais autant ça... J'adore amener Henry ici, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il ait une enfance normale... c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour lui.

- C'est pas ta faute Emma, commença Hook en s'agenouillant en bas du toboggan attendant qu'elle descende et se trouve près de lui. Tu l'as fait adopter pour ça et il a été heureux quand même non ? Et puis maintenant tu fais tout pour le protéger et pour lui offrir tout ce que t'as pas eu pas vrai ? Je suis sûre que tu seras une bonne mère.

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, vraiment. Tu es assez forte maintenant, alors t'as plus le droit d'abandonner.

Emma acquiesça de la tête et semblant perdue dans ses pensées quelques minutes. Lui la contemplait, heureux de pouvoir voir toutes ses facettes de sa personnalité, même ses côtés fragiles. Surtout ses côtés fragiles, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Mais déjà Emma se reprenait. Elle était forte, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Elle sourit et le remercia avant de remonter sur le château de bois.

- Princesse, je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant alors qu'elle gloussait du surnom, mais après tout elle était une princesse.

- Mais bien sûr, je fais une exception pour vous pirate. Que le dragon n'attaque pas ! S'écria-t-elle en se prenant au jeu.

Il grimpa avec les cordes d'escalade et monta sur le haut de l'édifice. Il allait la rejoindre en traversant le pont suspendu en bois quand elle descendit le long de la barre en fer des pompiers, riant alors qu'elle tournoyait et de sa tête quand il la vit disparaître doucement hors de sa vue. Il la descendit à son tour mais elle était déjà remonté par un autre côté.

- T'es vraiment rapide Swan, rit-il un peu essoufflé. Allez viens on fait encore un peu de balançoire et puis on rentre ? Je te pousserais si tu veux.

Elle poussa un cri de petite fille et s'installa, penchée un peu en arrière pour le regarder et regarder les étoiles. Killian ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle, elle semblait vraiment lumineuse. Elle souriait légèrement, les joues rougies par le froid et les yeux brillants perdus dans le ciel. Bordel qu'elle était belle ! Et bordel qu'est-ce qu'il la voulait.

- T'as dis quoi ? Demanda Emma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils l'ayant entendu marmonner.

- J'ai dit que c'était beau.

- Quoi ?

- Toi, avoua-t-il en toute franchise.

Emma sourit et se leva précipitamment, s'asseyant dans l'autre sens sur la balançoire. Lui la regarda surprise. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et admira encore une fois les étoiles. Puis elle rit à nouveau. Et lui, tenant toujours les cordes de la balançoire était de plus en plus perdu.

- Tu fais à nouveau l'enfant Swan ?

- Non je me disais simplement que j'étais bien là, et que t'as raison... ouais c'est beau.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, regardant les étoiles.

Elle sourit en le voyant lever la tête, puis attrapa le col de son long manteau en cuir et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle souffla « toi » avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Et même si l'alcool lui montait un peu à la tête, Killian ne fut pas long à réagir et à répondre au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, il n'y avait que leurs mains qui se touchaient. Quand ils se séparèrent Emma souriait doucement, détendue, presque apaisée et Killian avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il la regardait.

- Alors tu as ressentis des choses cette fois ? Demanda Emma mutine.

- Oh oui... des choses qui te ferais peur Swan...

Putain il tombait vraiment amoureux de cette blonde déjantée et bien trop trouillarde en amour. Bien plus que lui c'était pour dire ! Il était foutu.

Emma sourit encore plus et lui caressa la joue.

- J'ai peut-être ressentit quelque chose moi aussi, tu sais. En tout cas, on a vraiment une bonne alchimie quand on s'embrasse, rit-elle.

- Oh oui, ça c'est clair que pour ça t'es pas une gamine ! Rajouta-t-il. Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Killian Jones était peut-être un pirate mais il était toujours un homme galant. Emma réfléchit une seconde puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer...

- Il est tard, tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi Killian. Je veux aller voir la mer.

Emma têtue comme elle l'était se leva et commença à marcher doucement vers le port qui se trouvait juste à côté. Hook la rattrapa, hors de question qu'il la quitte des yeux comme ça. Elle s'accouda un instant contre la balustrade et il vint la rejoindre. Ils restèrent quelques instants à regarder l'océan sous leurs yeux, l'eau était calme mais le bruit des clapotis incessant contre le ponton était apaisant. Emma attrapa sa main et la mit entre les siennes pour la réchauffer.

- Tu es gelée toi aussi Emma...

- Je ne veux pas rentrer, répéta-t-elle butée.

- Viens on va sur mon bateau, tu pourras continuer à voir la mer et je ne culpabiliserais pas de te voir mourir de froid, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Elle le suivit, confiante. Il lui fit d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il était un pirate et qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle eut un sourire carnassier et lui dit d'essayer, « pour voir ». Ils rirent ensemble, sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien. Emma avait confiance en lui et Killian refusait de la toucher tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr à cent pour cent que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il tenait trop à elle.

Il la conduisit dans la cuisine de son bateau, et Emma après avoir retiré son long manteau rouge alla immédiatement s'installer près du hublot, regardant les vaguelettes s'écrasaient contre la coque grâce aux lumières du port. Elle semblait hypnotisée. Hook sourit et alla préparer un peu de thé qui leur réchauffèrent les mains et le corps.

Ils parlèrent peu, l'euphorie de la sortie du parc et de l'alcool retombant doucement, mais il n'y avait pas de tension. Ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise pour une des premières fois de leur vie. Finalement Killian proposa à Emma de dormir ici, lui disant qu'il allait préparer une couche et qu'il lui laisserait ses quartiers. Alors qu'il se levait, elle l'attrapa par la manche.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule ce soir...

Killian déglutit en la fixant, ses yeux le suppliaient d'accepter, elle semblait presque fragile tout à coup. Il acquiesça finalement, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix, encore moins quand elle lui renvoya un immense sourire.

Il se leva, elle à sa suite et ils quittèrent la cuisine. Les tasses encore chaudes étaient à moitié pleines. Il la laissa aller dans la salle de bain attenant à sa cabine en première, elle se débarbouilla avec les quelques affaires qu'elle avait encore à bord du navire. Puis il s'y précipita, Killian prit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se calmer. Après tout ELLE était là, près de lui, et ils allaient dormir ensemble. Il enfila finalement un pantalon en toile et un tee-shirt blanc à lacet comme il avait coutume d'en porter. Quand il rentra dans sa cabine, Emma était assise sur le lit, ses cheveux détachés cascadaient autour de son visage et ses longues jambes étaient nues. Elle n'avait gardé que son long tee-shirt gris et ses sous-vêtements.

Il déglutit encore et se força à détourner le regard, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il enleva son crochet et le déposa ainsi qu'une lanterne près d'Emma, sur la table de chevet. Puis il alla éteindre les autres, avant de la rejoindre dans le lit. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, ses foutus yeux trop clair dans lesquels il lisait tout, et il se sentit frissonner. Le lit était assez grand alors il s'allongea contre le mur, laissant le plus d'espace entre eux. Il n'étais pas sûr de se retenir si ils se touchaient. Mais Emma avait toujours aimé le goût du risque alors elle se retourna et se plaqua contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Il cessa de respirer un instant.

- Respire, lui dit-elle en riant doucement, le faisant trembler.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu fais ? J'essaye de me retenir Emma... et tu ne peux pas accuser l'alcool à chaque fois que tu me provoques...

- Je ne suis pas une enfant, lui rappela la jeune femme. Et j'ai le droit de te toucher sans qu'on couche ensemble non ?

Il retient encore son souffle, des images d'eux, s'unissant enfin, envahissant son esprit le temps d'une longue seconde. Puis il acquiesça, passant avec hésitation sa main valide dans ses longs cheveux ondulés.

- Tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais ? Reprit-il à voix basse. Je ne te demande pas une promesse d'amour éternel, se reprit-il, mais je suis perdu Emma. Tu me fais ressentir des choses, des sentiments que je pensais morts depuis longtemps. Je ne veux plus avoir le cœur brisé.

- Je suis perdue aussi, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur, terriblement peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir et ce que tu représentes. Et y'a tellement d'autres choses à prendre en compte !

- Je sais, je ne te demande pas de choisir tout de suite Emma, mais tu me fais espérer, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Est-ce que j'ai tord ? Dis le moi si je n'ai aucune chance et que tu vas retourner dans les bras de Neal dès que tu auras dessaoulée. Je préfère savoir.

- Je ne joue pas Killian... et je ne te mentirais pas non plus. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis dans ma vie, je viens à peine de retrouver ma famille et mon fils et bordel je me retrouve dans des contes de fées, dangereux en plus ! Mais toi... non je ne courirai pas dans les bras de Neal, finit-elle en se redressant le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ça me va pour l'instant, murmura-t-il captivé par ses yeux verts.

Emma se perdit dans le regard tendre du pirate sous elle, puis doucement elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses cheveux tombant sur eux en pluie. Killian la serra contre lui, profitant du moment - il avait tellement peur qu'il soit éphémère, mais Emma ne s'envola pas, ne disparu pas dans un nuage de magie violet. Elle était toujours là, pressée contre lui, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Après de longues minutes tendres, ils se rallongèrent, Emma collait contre son flanc, leurs jambes emmêlés et sa tête toujours posé sur son cœur qui battait fort. Il commençait à s'endormir doucement, bercé par la respiration d'Emma, ses cheveux sous ses doigts, son corps pressé contre le sien, son odeur partout autour de lui...

- Racontes moi tes aventures, murmura Emma.

- Tais-toi Swan, il est l'heure de dormir, grogna-t-il en mettant sa main sur sa bouche espérant la faire taire mais la faisant glousser à la place.

- Allez, je ne suis pas fatiguée ! Où est-ce que tu as été ?

- Tu es vraiment insupportable Swan... souffla-t-il puis quelques instant plus tard reprit d'une voix claire : Un jour alors qu'on était attablés à un pub de la Forêt Enchantée avec mon équipage, on entendit parler d'un merveilleux trésor d'or et de pierres précieuses à l'Ouest vers le Pays des Montagnes Bleues. On les appelle ainsi parce qu'à leurs sommets l'horizon et la mer se rejoignent, et si on trouve le point exact de gravité, on peut voler sur l'eau...

Mais Killian avait un sourire aux lèvres quand il commença son histoire, il savait qu'il craquerait toujours quoiqu'elle demande. Elle était si belle...

Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient passées au lieu de quelques minutes quand Emma s'endormit enfin, lovée dans ses bras. Il la regarda émerveillé quelques instants, persuadé que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou qu'il la perdrait dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Il voulait graver ce moment en lui à jamais. Il finit par s'endormir quand même, resserrant son étreinte alors que la jeune femme dans ses bras poussait un soupir en calant sa tête dans son cou, la soirée avait été longue...

La première pensée de Killian à son réveil fut qu'il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux de ses hublots. Le soleil inondant sa cabine l'avait tiré d'un sommeil trop court mais qui avait quand même était réparateur. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant de la plénitude qu'il ressentait pour une fois dans sa vie. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il percevait : le roulis du bateau, le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque, la chaleur du soleil, des cheveux qui le chatouillaient, une respiration lente qui ne lui appartenait pas, un corps contre le sien... Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux et tomba sur ceux grands ouverts d'Emma qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Il écarquilla les siens, se souvenant de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, il leva ensuite doucement la main pour lui toucher la joue, vérifiant qu'elle était bien réelle. Emma eut un léger rire, et son cœur fit un bond.

- Je ne me suis pas enfuie dans les bras de Neal.

- Je vois ça, murmura-t-il alors qu'un sourire venait se poser sur ses lèvres. Et tu es toujours là. Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Je suis terrifiée. En plus j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer, répliqua Emma amusée.

Killian rit, heureux, mais la dévorant toujours du regard. Oh oui il avait envie de l'enfermer dans ses bras pour qu'elle ne parte jamais, ne le quitte jamais.

- J'ai peur aussi, répondit-il avant de se faire plus provocateur. Mais je ne protesterais pas si tu veux me dévorer !

La jeune femme lui donna un léger coup, le faisant rire. Bon dieu qu'ils étaient niais. Emma lui dit d'ailleurs et ils rirent encore plus.

- Aucuns regrets ?

- Tu me reposeras la question si on couche ensemble un jour d'accord ? Le provoqua Emma.

- Si ? Mais on va ! S'écria le pirate alors qu'elle lui redonnait un coup. Pas trop paniquée quand même ?

- Totalement. Mais on avancera à deux non ? Dit-elle la tête légèrement penchée sur sa droite, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement.

Putain qu'elle était belle. Encore plus dans ses bras après qu'ils aient dormit ensemble. Killian savait qu'il perdait la tête avec elle et qu'il devenait niais comme elle le disait si bien, mais ça allait si c'était pour elle, tout allait. Alors il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se redressa pour l'embrasser, appréciant le simple fait qu'elle réponde.

Ils paressèrent encore un peu au lit, il était encore tôt, mais bientôt Emma dû se lever. Elle devait rentrer chez elle – et elle était sûre que ses parents auraient remarqué son absence, se changer avant d'aller parler avec Regina.

- Te sens pas obligée de dire à ton père qu'on a dormit ensemble cette nuit, dit Hook amusé.

- Non, je préfère le dire à ma mère, elle est bien plus flippante, sourit la jeune femme en enfilant son manteau dans la cuisine.

Il l'avait suivit, il voulait la voir quitter son bateau et espérer qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Avant de monter sur le pont Emma se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, puis doucement pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

- A très vite Killian.

Il la regarda descendre et s'éloigner du port. Et il espéra, il espéra qu'elle avait dit vrai, parce qu'Emma était la Sauveuse pour les autres, mais elle l'avait sauvé aussi. Elle lui avait donné de l'espoir. Alors il attendrait, il l'attendrait parce qu'elle valait le risque.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis !  
Merci d'avoir lu !

Mahana Read.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! :)

J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre 2 ! Enfin haha !  
J'ai vraiment eu du mal, j'ai eu la page blanche en plein milieu, j'avais les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Je mets la fic en complet, à la base ça devait être un OS mais finalement c'est un Two Shot et il y'aura peut-être un prologue, mais je m'avance pas trop.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes par avance, je me suis relu bien sûr, mais pas autant vers la fin et j'ai du mal à voir mes fautes.

**Petite précision** : ce chapitre est classé **M** ! Je préciserais au début et à la fin pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire. (Y'en a ? haha)

Petite précision bis : désolée au fan de Neal, même si j'apprécie Baelfire, je n'aime vraiment pas Neal.

Bonne lecture !

_Mahana Read._

* * *

Deux nuits plus tard, Killian lisait tranquillement dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La première nuit quand il avait dû s'endormir sans elle dans ses bras... il avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait finit par sombrer aux premières lueurs du jour. Et il sentait que cette nuit aussi ça serait ainsi. Il avait enfilé son pyjama – son bas en toile, avait chauffé sa cabine et c'était servi un verre de rhum de qualité, autant passer une bonne nuit avec un bon livre d'aventure.

Il était plongé dans l'épopée d'un pirate qui avait vécu une centaine d'année avant lui quand il entendit du bruit sur son pont supérieur. Il tendit l'oreille et allait se remettre à lire, se traitant de paranoïaque quand il entendit la porte donnant sur la cale s'ouvrir en grinçant. Le Capitaine fronça les sourcils se demandant qui pouvait débarquer chez lui à 3h du matin. Il se redressa lentement, attrapa son poignard toujours à porté de main, et s'approcha silencieusement de la porte.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'une jeune femme emmitouflée dans un long manteau rouge, bonnet enfoncé sur la tête et écharpe lui mangeant le visage, débarqua dans ses quartiers.

- Emma ? S'exclama Hook, surpris de la voir déboulée ainsi dans sa cabine. Il se passe quelque chose ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en dénégation et commença à retirer ses vêtements et ses longues bottes, se retrouvant en pyjama devant lui. Killian sembla comprendre et sourit alors qu'Emma avait les joues roses.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr.

Il retourna dans son lit, Emma s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il allait ranger son livre quand elle l'attrapa par la main.

- Tu peux continuer à lire ça ne me dérange pas.

Hook s'installa et reprit son livre, Emma se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Sa tête reposait sur son torse nu et il était certain qu'elle entendait son cœur exploser en lui. Il l'entendait lui, résonner dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre alors que la jeune femme qui lui faisait ça était contre lui. Emma s'endormit bientôt, sans un mot de plus et il pu arrêter de faire semblant de lire. Killian la contempla quelques secondes, émerveillé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle soit revenue si vite et d'elle même. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour dormir. Il lui caressa les cheveux un moment, profitant de ce tableau dont il ne s'habituerait jamais il en était certain. Il finit néanmoins par s'endormir, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Cette fois, Killian ne se réveilla pas à cause du soleil, il avait bien fermé ses rideaux la veille, non c'est l'absence qui le sortit de ses songes. La place vide dans son lit qui ne l'était pas cette nuit. Il se redressa et soupira de soulagement en voyant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur une belle jeune femme blonde qui enfilait son pull.

- Désolée si je t'ai réveillé, s'excusa Emma en s'asseyant sur la chaise royale en velours bordeaux qui servait de chaise de bureau à Hook, pour enfiler ses chaussures.

- C'est plus ton absence qui l'a fait mon cœur. Tu t'enfuis déjà ? Je croyais que c'était Cendrillon qui avait un couvre feu...

- Tu te renseigne ? Sourit-elle. Je dois aller travailler, pas le choix.

Il la regarda enfiler son manteau, dès qu'Emma était dans la même pièce que lui il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle.

Elle se rapprocha du lit où il était toujours et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa doucement.

- Merci pour cette nuit Killian, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle se redressa, mit une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et lui fit un petit sourire timide avant de quitter la chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Hook en se laissant tomber en arrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dans les jours qui suivirent ils se croisèrent souvent, échangeant quelques mots, quelques sourires, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus. Emma obtient bien la garde partagée d'Henry et fut assez occupée avec lui, son travail de Shérif à reprendre – visiblement ça n'avait pas été calme à Storybrooke pendant leur petit séjour à Neverland, gérer les nouveaux habitants – Tinkerbell, Ariel, Wendy et ses frères – et les anciens...

Hook n'avait presque pas pu la voir et il commençait à en avoir marre, alors il débarqua à son travail. Il avait eu de la chance, elle faisait des papiers, seule. Il y aurait eu David, il aurait probablement dû courir après sa proposition. C'est ainsi qu'il pu inviter Emma à prendre un repas dans un petit restaurant le lendemain midi, ils y seraient bien plus tranquille qu'au Dinner's qui ressemblait à un quartier général vu les gens qui y allaient régulièrement. La shérif sourit, un peu amusée et accepta. Killian partit soulagé, n'ayant pas compris qu'Emma n'avait attendu que ça.

Le repas se passa bien, ils ne firent rien d'exceptionnel, ne s'affichèrent pas – et puis afficher quoi ? Ils ne savaient même pas où ils en étaient eux-même. Mais ils rirent et parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant un peu plus d'une heure, à l'abri des regards indiscrets de leurs proches, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme dû reprendre son service. Hook était quand même satisfait, il avait passé du temps avec Emma c'était tout ce qu'il voulait à ce moment là.

Il se décida à se bouger, à un niveau plus personnel, il refusait qu'Emma soit la seule à travailler si ils se mettaient ensemble et qu'elle pense qu'il n'était qu'un feignant. Il n'en était pas un et aller le prouver Il se présenta à l'entreprise de construction et de réparation de bateaux du port. Le chef fut retissant mais Marco qui passait par là et travaillait en partie dans l'entreprise – et l'autre à son compte, lui rappela qu'Hook était un marin excellent et qu'il avait navigué partout, jusqu'à Neverland même. Le message passé fut clair : il s'y connaissait en bateaux, et avait le soutient des chefs de cette communauté étrange qu'ils formaient, il ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Hook fut embauché.

Deux jours plus tard, il venait de finir sa première journée de travail avec succès et rentrait tranquillement à son navire quand il remarqua une Coccinelle Jaune garé à l'entrée du port. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Killian accéléra le pas. Il l'aperçu de loin, accoudée au bastingage, toujours emmitouflée dans ses vêtements d'hiver, elle regardait l'eau d'un air pensif.

- Bonjour Emma, sourit-il en s'accoudant à côté d'elle.

- Salut. Je t'attendais.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

- Non, rien de sérieux, le rassura-t-elle – il avait toujours peur qu'elle lui dise que tout était fini avant que ça n'est vraiment commencé, il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc.

Il lui proposa de rentrer au chaud, lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et allumèrent un feu dans la cheminée/four, avant de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour un thé.

- A toi, proposa Emma.

- Sûr ? Bon ok, commença Killian en hésitant – et si elle s'en fichait ?

- C'est si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devenant inquiète par son silence.

- Non, non, pas du tout ! En fait, j'ai trouvé un travail. Juste ça, je voulais juste te dire ça.

- C'est excellent Killian ! Bravo ! S'exclama la jeune femme ravit. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je travaille dans l'entreprise de réparation du port. C'était mon premier jour aujourd'hui.

- Et alors ?

- Ça c'est bien passé.

Killian sourit, ravi de son enthousiasme, il le faisait en partie pour elle même si se sociabiliser lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Emma lui posa encore quelques questions, s'intéressant vraiment à ce qu'il faisait.

- Ça reste en rapport avec la mer, c'est intéressant, dit Hook en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ça, rit Emma, mais je préfère que tu fasses ça plutôt que tu donnes des cours d'épée ou de piraterie !

- Et toi c'est quoi ta nouvelle ?

- J'ai parlé de nous à Mary Margaret, annonça-t-elle d'un coup après avoir prit une respiration.

Killian faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il après avoir toussé une fois ou deux.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on se voyait.

- Tu te souviens pas de notre conversation, comme quoi ta mère est hyper flippante tout ça ? T'étais pas si saoule hein ?

- Killian...

- Désolé mais là c'est normal que je m'inquiète. Ta mère ne m'aime pas beaucoup, et toi t'es déjà tellement paniquée par ça, ce qu'on a. Alors j'imagine qu'elle t'a dit de laisser tomber...

- Non pas du tout, et je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle t'aimait bien, répliqua Emma, lui attrapant la main. Elle m'a juste dit de faire attention. Et pas qu'à moi. Elle trouve que c'est bien qu'on fasse à notre « vitesse », dit-elle en mimant les guillemets, le faisant sourire.

Son cœur s'était mit à battre plus fort, il la voyait déjà partir. Mais Emma était là, encore – toujours s'il-vous-plaît- à le rassurer et à lui dire qu'elle restait. Elle avait dit « nous ».

- Par contre elle a dit que si ça devenait sérieux, tu devrais les rencontrer, vraiment, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot, tous les deux.

- Bon, ça va rester que du sexe on est d'accord Swan ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer la faisant rire.

Ils finirent leur thé en parlant de sujets plus légers, ils s'étaient assez mis la pression pour aujourd'hui puis Emma rentra chez ses parents - avec qui elle vivait encore, pour dîner avec eux et Henry. Killian était content même si il était seul ce soir là, les choses avancées entre Emma et lui. C'était un pas immense qu'elle en ait parlé avec Mary Margaret, il avait bien compris que malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa famille, la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore, elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'ils pensaient. Particulièrement Mary Margaret, sa mère mais surtout sa première amie ici, et une des rares tout court. Et si Snow approuvait, il gérerait David, se dit-il amusé en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Hey, même amoureux, il restait un Pirate insolant et provocateur ! Après tout, il plaisait à Emma ainsi...

Les trois semaines suivantes se passèrent assez calmement, ils se croisaient et mangeaient parfois ensemble le midi, dans le petit snack où Hook les avaient amenés la première fois. La semaine où elle n'eut pas Henry, Emma alla parfois dormir sur son bateau. Un vendredi ils allèrent même boire un verre avec Ruby. Elle s'était inquiétée pour la jeune femme au début, quand elle les avait vu manger ensemble et s'entendre si bien, puis elle avait compris. La louve était devenue amie avec Killian, elle courrait beaucoup, tous les jours et passait par le port, lui étant souvent réveillé tôt alors ils se croisaient. Les jours passant ils avaient commencés à se parler. Ainsi Ruby avait les deux points de vue de leur histoire.

Il ne se passa rien de plus, les deux travaillant à présent, ils étaient plutôt occupés. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble, Emma ne voulait pas présenter Killian à ses parents et à Henry, du coup ils ne se voyaient qu'une semaine sur deux. Et Neal traînait beaucoup autour d'eux. Beaucoup trop au goût d'Hook qui ne dit néanmoins rien pour ne pas gêner Emma. Il profitait toujours pleinement de ce qu'elle lui donnait et espérait que cela durerait le plus longtemps possible.

C'était un samedi après-midi, il faisait beau alors Killian en avait profiter pour retaper un des ponts de son navire qui avait prit un coup dure à Neverland. Il était en chemise en lin blanc, bouffante au niveau des manches et un de ses éternels pantalons noirs si serrés aux hanches. Emma sourit en le voyant ainsi, dans sa tenue typiquement pirate. Pour une fois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle en profita un peu.

Mais comme munie d'un sixième sens, il releva la tête, s'essuyant le front avec sa manche et l'aperçut. Il sourit en coin ayant bien vu son regard et il était fier de l'avoir provoqué.

- J'ai parlé à Neal, déclara simplement Emma une fois arrivée près de lui.

Hook posa le marteau qu'il tenait dans sa main, un peu étourdit. Il s'attendait à tout, mais plus à ce que Neal l'ait convaincu de le quitter pour lui. Il était son premier amour, celui qui l'avait sauvé quand elle était seule au monde, le père de son enfant... et lui il n'était qu'un pirate. Et Neal le détestait, il ne laisserait pas Emma avec lui, Killian en était certain. Il s'appuya contre un mat et la regarda, affrontant ses yeux verts qui ne l'avait pas quittés.

- Alors ?

Et Emma se remémora sa rencontre avec Neal.

Elle n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu le rapprochement que Neal s'entêtait de faire. Il voulait toujours sortir avec Henry et elle quand elle en avait la garde, s'incrustant même à leurs vendredi-goûtés sacrés. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke Emma emmenait Henry goûter au Granny's Dinner chaque vendredi après les cours. Regina avait des rendez-vous à la mairie ce jour-là et avait accepté qu'ils continuent – Emma la laissait récupérer Henry le mardi après-midi. Et Neal venait les rejoindre pendant leur moment. Il voulait qu'ils aillent se promener ensemble le week-end et avait invité à plusieurs reprises, Emma à dîner. Elle avait toujours refusé, repoussant ses avances mais un midi il s'invita à sa table alors qu'elle mangeait en vitesse à sa pause. Il continuait d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle, d'être charmant, de faire oublier ses erreurs, de bien se faire voir par ses parents et d'être apprécié par Henry.

Bien sûr il se comportait très bien avec leur fils, - encore heureux elle n'aurait pas laissé passer le contraire et Henry l'aimait bien. Mais il voyait que sa mère restait agacé, et mal à l'aise avec lui. Et c'était vrai qu'il tenait à leurs vendredi-goûtés, à un moment c'était son seul moment avec sa mère. C'était sacré.

Emma était heureuse qu'Henry et Neal s'entendent bien, elle ne voulait pas les séparer, mais juste protéger son petit garçon des tristesses et des déceptions qu'elle avait elle-même vécue et qui l'avait blessé irrémédiablement. Et elle n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à Neal. Même si il était charmant, qu'il l'avait aidé à sauver Henry à Neverland, à guérir David... elle n'arrivait pas à oublier toute la douleur, la peine qu'il lui avait causé. Abandonnée en prison pour son crime, seule, sans nouvelles, sans explications, sans argent, sans rien et enceinte. Elle avait été obligé d'abandonner son enfant, alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne jamais lui faire vivre ce qu'elle-même avait subit. Alors qu'ils auraient pu l'élever ensemble s'il était resté. Se caser, arrêter les vols, devenir parents. Être heureux. Si Neal ne l'avait pas abandonnée...

Emma l'avait attendu trois ans à Tallahassee. Trois ans. Espérant qu'il revienne, qu'il s'explique, qu'il la sauve à nouveau. Puis elle s'était faite une raison, elle était à nouveau seule. Elle s'était battue pendant des années pour être respectable, ne volant plus, mais ne s'attachant plus à personne ni à aucun lieu, déménageant sans cesse. Et finalement après toutes ces années à fuir le bonheur, son fils, son petit garçon était venue la chercher. Il avait chamboulé sa vie. Elle était prête à tout pour lui à présent, à se battre toutes griffes dehors. Affronter des sorciers, des dragons, Peter Pan, des ogres... même son ancien amour. Emma était vraiment prête à tout pour Henry. Elle acceptait Neal dans sa vie à tout jamais, pour lui. Mais plus dans son cœur.

Elle s'était décidé à aller lui parler, elle voyait bien que Killian était mal par rapport à ça même s'il ne disait rien, mais elle aussi ne tenait plus. Alors elle était aller frapper à sa porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Neal avait parut surpris en la voyant devant lui, puis avait sourit l'air ravit, et l'avait invité à rentrer.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui proposa-t-il la voyant mal à l'aise.

- Non merci, je suis venue pour parler.

- Assis toi.

- Non, vraiment c'est bon, refusa-t-elle pour rester concentrée, elle n'aimait pas rester seule dans la même pièce que lui.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Demanda Neal d'un ton plus sérieux s'appuyant au mur.

- De ce qui se passe. Plutôt de ce que tu voudrais qu'il se passe mais qui n'arrivera plus. Je te l'ai dit Neal, même si je t'aimerais certainement toute ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais être avec toi, dit Emma d'une voix ferme le fixant dans les yeux.

Neal la regarda un instant sans rien dire, comme si il la jaugeait.

- C'est à cause de ce maudit pirate pas vrai ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas entendu les rumeurs ? dit-il avec colère, ses sourcils se fronçant.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Killian c'est moi qui... commença Emma avant d'être violemment coupé.

- Tu l'appelles Killian ? Tu appelles par son prénom ce salopard de pirate ?

- Oui, oui je l'appelle Killian, et je te rappelle que ce pirate, nous à aidé à sauver Henry. Sans lui on y serait pas arrivé !

- J'aurais trouvé un moyen de sauver mon fils !

- C'est mon fils ! S'écria Emma, se mettant vraiment en colère. Mon fils à moi ! A Regina ! Je me suis battue pour être sa mère tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas un droit ! Pas quand on l'a abandonné ! Tu m'as abandonné, tu l'as abandonné lui aussi. Tu ne t'es battu pour aucun de nous deux et tu nous as perdu ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu débarques d'un coup comme ça que tu vas me récupérer ou être un père pour Henry. Je ne te laisserais pas le décevoir comme tu m'as déçue !

- Je me suis battu pour Henry ! Et je me bats pour toi ! Protesta-t-il. Hook n'est là que pour te séduire et te jeter ! Il va profiter de toi, et t'abandonner. Je tiens à toi, je t'aime toujours, je veux juste te protéger Emma... Ce type est pourrit, jusqu'au bout, il va te faire du mal.

Emma eut un rire ironique avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Elle était vraiment en colère cette fois là.

- M'abandonner ? Profiter de moi puis me jeter ? Me faire du mal ? Mais tu me racontes notre histoire ou quoi Neal ? Tout ça, tu as été le seul à le faire. J'ai payer pour toi, j'ai été enfermée pendant des mois, enceinte, seule. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi l'homme que j'aimais m'avait abandonnée sans raison. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire ?

- August m'avait parlé de...

- Parce que Pinocchio te l'a dit tu m'as abandonnée c'est ça ton excuse ? On aurait pu revenir ensemble briser la malédiction, tu aurais pu me soutenir, me faire confiance aussi. Mais non. Tu as gâché ma vie Neal, dit-elle sincèrement le regardant dans les yeux. J'aimerais ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, n'être jamais tombé amoureuse de toi. La seule chose bien que l'on ait fait ensemble, c'est Henry. Et même pour lui tu ne t'es pas battu. T'as voulu jouer au père alors tu nous as suivi ici, passant un peu de temps avec lui et jouant le fiancé parfait. Mais c'est pas ça, c'est pas ça être parent. Je suis prête à tout pour Henry, je te laisse même rester dans ma vie pour lui. Même si tu nous as aidé à le sauver à Neverland tu n'essayes pas vraiment de te rapprocher de lui. Tu essayes bien plus de te rapprocher de mes parents, pensant que si eux t'apprécient je le ferais aussi. Tu me connais bien mal alors ! Et tu passes plus de temps à essayer de me séduire, de montrer que tu as changé plutôt que de partager des choses avec lui. Tu sais ce qu'il aime ? Ses passions ? Ses amis ? Ses activités ? Tu connais son allergie ?

- On s'entend très bien avec Henry ! Il adore aller au parc et jouer au foot avec moi ! Je sais ce qu'il aime.

Emma eut un pauvre sourire, un peu triste.

- Henry ne déteste pas le football c'est vrai, mais il a toujours rêvé d'échanger des balles avec toi mais tu ne lui as jamais demandé et il n'ose pas le faire. La plupart du temps il préfère largement lire plutôt que courir partout. Il adore les dessins animés, même ceux dit pour filles, et qu'il en a un peu honte. Il a peur que tu te moques de lui si tu lui dit. Il a mangé une fois avec Killian, avoua Emma, un mercredi midi à ma pause, on était tous au Dinner's et il lui a demandé ce qu'il aimait. Ils ont parlé de voyages, de livres, des contes... Il l'a écouté parler. Même Ruby qui le garde parfois en sait plus ! Henry est timide même si il en à pas l'air et il a tellement peur de te décevoir...

- Mais j'aime Henry, et je t'aime toi. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'Hook vous tourne autour, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il m'a prit ma mère, Emma. Il veut te voler à moi maintenant.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix froide. Je n'appartiens à personne. Et je connais l'histoire de ta mère Neal, j'ai parlé à Killian, à ton père... Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait abandonnée, mais c'est elle qui a voulu partir. Killian aurait accepté que tu viennes, et voulait que tu restes avec lui à Neverland. Ce sont tes parents qui ont fait leurs choix. Ta mère s'est enfuit et c'est Rumpelstiltskin qui l'a tué. Pas Hook. Et il ne me vole certainement pas ! Il est plus correct avec moi que tu ne l'as jamais été ! Je ne suis plus une gamine perdue Neal. Je fais beaucoup plus attention, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai quelque chose de précieux à perdre. Je ne prendrais aucun risque qui pourrait toucher Henry. Tu ne m'aime pas, rajouta Emma, son sourire triste toujours aux lèvres, tu penses m'aimer mais tu es perdu avec ce qui s'est passé avec Tamara, le fait de me revoir, d'apprendre qu'on a un enfant... mais tu ne me connais plus Neal. Je ne suis plus celle d'avant, à cause ou grâce à toi. Je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me sauve. Je me sauve toute seule à présent.

- Je t'aimerais toujours Emma, même si tu as changé, dit Neal d'une voix douce, voulant se rapprocher et la toucher. Je t'aimerais toujours bien plus que n'importe qui. On a partagé tellement, tu ne peux pas effacer tout ça.

- Je n'efface pas Neal, mais je ne recommencerai pas. Je ne veux plus de nous, je ne veux plus de toi. Malgré tout ce qu'on a partagé de bien ensemble, tu reste l'homme qui m'a abandonnée. Tu m'as brisée Neal. Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner totalement ni avoir confiance en toi. A présent tu es quelqu'un que j'ai aimé à un moment dans ma vie, le père de mon fils, mais tu ne seras plus jamais quelqu'un que j'aime. J'avance. Killian me fait du bien alors que tu me fais mal. Tu me fais douter de moi, me fait sentir comme une gamine perdue, et je ne le suis plus. Je ne veux plus douter, je commence à faire confiance à mes proches, à me reconstruire. Tu représente tout le pire de ma vie... Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne t'aimerais plus jamais comme avant Neal. Alors arrête... laisse moi faire ma vie.

Emma termina d'une voix presque suppliante, voulant vraiment ce qu'elle lui demandait. Neal la regarda quelques instants, essayant de se retrouver dans ses sentiments à lui et ses paroles à elle. Il avait mal, mais il savait qu'il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps, il voulait juste essayer encore une fois de se battre pour la récupérer. Il l'aimait vraiment, c'était la femme qu'il avait le plus aimé dans sa vie. Mais il comprenait le mal qu'il lui avait fait, involontairement, pour son bien, contre sa volonté. Il l'avait blessé quand même et il en payait le prix. Emma était définitivement partie loin de lui à présent. Un autre homme l'aidait là où il avait échoué. Il devait lui laisser une chance d'être heureuse.

- Je reste le père d'Henry, je voudrais continuer à le voir. Ça lui fait du bien aussi, commença-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Tant qu'il n'y aucun problèmes tu peux continuer à voir Henry. Il t'aime bien tu sais, le rassura la jeune femme, attendant la suite.

- Je vais essayer Emma, je vais te laisser tranquille, mais on se parlera toujours pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Et... je ne dirais rien si tu sors avec Hook. Mais si il te blesse je lui casse la gueule compris ?

Emma rit et lui rappela qui était son père – David était prêt à se battre avec tout ceux qui la regardait un peu trop. Et surtout qu'elle était une grande fille, elle savait se battre, elle l'avait assez prouvé dans sa vie.

Emma sortit de ses pensées en entendant Hook tousser. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lu la colère sur son visage. Il était blessé, ayant prit son silence comme un moyen de réfléchir à rompre avec lui, alors il ne la laissa pas parler.

- Descends de mon navire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Descends de mon navire, répéta-t-il la voix dure, refusant de la regarder.

- Comment ça ? Je venais te parler et... commença Emma complètement perdue.

- Et c'est bon j'ai compris. J'suis peut-être qu'un pirate mais je ne suis pas complètement con ! J'ai bien compris ce que tu vas me dire, et je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre. Épargne moi au moins ça !

Emma bégayait vaguement, n'ayant pas le temps de se justifier entre les phrases colériques du Capitaine.

- T'as p't'être pas couru dans les bras de Neal dès que t'as dé-saouler mais t'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Quoique c'est vrai c'est moi qui ai été con de croire que tu...

- Je te déconseille de finir cette phrase Killian, l'interrompit plutôt violemment la jeune femme.

Le pirate sous la surprise s'interrompit et leva enfin la tête vers celle qui le mettait dans cet état, dans tout ses états si on écoutait son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Emma lui sourit doucement avant de se rapprocher un peu de lui.

- J'ai dit à Neal d'arrêter de me coller et d'essayer de s'incruster dans ma vie et dans celle de mes parents. Je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimerai plus jamais Killian.

Emma sourit légèrement en le regardant, gênée, les joues rouges. Elle avait horreur de parler de ses sentiments.

Lui la regarda un instant, sonné refusant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

- Et il a accepté ? Il a dit qu'il se battrait pour toi Emma. Toujours. Il ne te laissera pas, il nous laissera encore moins, protesta-t-il – il était parfois aussi pessimiste qu'elle.

- Il sait déjà pour nous, il y a apparemment des rumeurs qui court, rit-elle légèrement. Neal m'a promis d'arrêter d'essayer de me séduire. Il m'a écouté, entendu... Il a compris que je n'arriverais pas à lui pardonner. Mais Killian tu sais... une part de moi l'aimera sans doute toujours. L'ancienne Emma, la gamine perdue aimera toujours l'ancien Neal qui l'a sauvé. Et ça sera toujours le père d'Henry.

- Tu sais bien que j'adore ton gamin, Sweetheart, dit Killian la voix un peu enrouée d'émotions, un peu perdu. Je ne le séparerais ni de toi, ni de son père. J'aimais Baelfire. Mais même s'il te laisse tranquille, est-ce que toi tu ne l'aimeras pas toute ta vie ? Est-ce que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, dans un mois, un an ? C'est ton premier amour... rien n'est plus fort que ça.

- Un amour peut-être brisé de plusieurs façons, répondit Emma en s'approchant de lui au point de le frôler. Neal a brisé notre amour et m'a brisé. Tu as aimé Milah, et tu l'aimeras toujours...

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Elle ne vit pas à côté de chez moi, me voulant.

- Non, mais elle peut être à nouveau un fantôme, le fantôme d'un amour qui t'a hanté longtemps Killian... Je n'aime plus Neal, plus d'amour. Je te l'ai dit il fera toujours partie de ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre mais plus jamais comme avant. J'ai trouvé mon amour éternel, j'ai trouvé mon fils, une famille... je ne suis plus perdue. Ni lui, ni moi ne sommes comme avant, on ne veut et on ne peut plus être ensemble. Je suis vraiment passé à autre chose avec lui Killian.

- Alors tu ne vas pas me quitter pour lui quand je serai fou de toi ? Murmura le pirate contre ses lèvres se noyant dans ses yeux si verts.

- Tu ne vas pas avoir peur de moi, me détester quand je te rendrai folle et me remplacer par un fantôme ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Non... ça fait longtemps que tu l'as remplacé... j'ai fait mon deuil Emma. Je suis prêt à passer à autre chose.

- Moi aussi, j'ai fait mon deuil, affirma la jolie blonde d'une voix assurée.

Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Il lui répondit passionnément, passant sa main et son crochet dans ses cheveux puis sur ses joues, maintenant son visage en place. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ayant besoin de se rassurer. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués quand cela concernaient l'amour. Se battre, être en colère, affronter des géants ? Ah ça oui ils étaient là ! Mais s'aimaient ? Ils faisaient moins les fiers... C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en pleine journée, à la vue de tous. Et ça avait un côté grisant.

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient rentrés de Neverland à présent. Les choses changeaient doucement. La tension entre Regina et Emma s'étaient vraiment calmée et elles commençaient même à s'apprécier, pourtant entre Regina et Snow c'était toujours un peu tendu, malgré la paix qu'elles avaient conclue, les années de haine et de guerre restaient dans les esprits. Les villageois se détendaient aussi en voyant que les conflits s'amenuisaient et les querelles quotidiennes reprirent doucement.

Belle claqua la porte de chez Gold deux fois durant cette période et alla dormir chez Ruby et chez Ariel la seconde fois. Il était bien trop protecteur envers elle. Cette dernière avait enfin retrouvé Eric mais ils n'avaient mangés qu'une seule fois ensemble, étant tous les deux bien trop timide pour inviter l'autre, Ruby n'arrêtait pas d'encourager le jeune homme à aller la voir. La jolie louve se disputait toujours régulièrement avec sa grand-mère, - on pouvait dire que Granny avait toujours un caractère fort ! - elle n'appréciait pas que Ruby fréquente le docteur Whale. Henry avait prit le rythme de sa garde alternée, et voyait son père plus souvent à son grand plaisir. David lui donnait même des cours d'épée, ce qu'il adorait.

Emma et Killian eux, continuaient à se voir doucement, mangeant ensemble plus souvent mais ne s'affichant pas encore clairement. La jolie blonde, malgré son caractère emportée était en réalité assez timide. Et elle n'avait toujours pas présenté officiellement Killian à ses parents. Snow guettait, impatiente qu'elle le fasse. Elle avait même voulu les piéger un jour, pour les obliger à s'afficher mais Charming, heureusement, avait su la retenir.

On était vendredi matin, Emma était à son bureau quand elle se décida à appeler Killian sur son portable. Ils avaient décidés une semaine auparavant qu'il était temps que le pirate s'y mette pour se contacter plus facilement.

- Allo Killian ?

- Oui Sweetheart ? Répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix – il adorait cette technologie.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir, continua Emma.

- Non rien, my love. Pourquoi ? Répondit le pirate qui donnait beaucoup plus de surnoms au téléphone et par texto que face à face, et heureusement, Emma avait déjà du mal à supporter ceux là.

- Je passe te chercher vers 19h30 d'accord ? J'ai quelques choses à te montrer.

- D'accord ! Un indice ? Je dois amener quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, c'est une surprise, sourit-elle. Tu n'as besoin de rien.

- Okay, à ce soir alors, Sweetheart. Passes une bonne journée !

- Merci à toi aussi, dit-elle en raccrochant un sourire aux lèvres.

La journée fut longue pour tous les deux. Killian était vraiment très curieux, se demandant sans arrêt ce qu'Emma lui réservait. Cette dernière eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses dossiers ce matin là, impatiente de montrer sa surprise à Killian mais à la fois stressée par sa réaction.

Quand elle se gara dans le port, devant le ponton qui menait au Jolly Roger, le pirate était déjà prêt et l'attendait. Il avait même enfilé des vêtements modernes pour l'occasion, un pantalon noir serré – il disait que cela le mettait plus en valeur, un pull col roulé de la même couleur mais il avait gardé son long manteau en cuir. Ils étaient inséparables. Emma sourit doucement en le voyant accoutré ainsi, attendrit qu'il fasse des efforts pour elle.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'on va faire ce soir ? Demanda Hook une fois monté à l'avant de la petite voiture jaune.

- Nop, c'est une surprise.

- J'ai amené une bouteille de vin rouge. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre.

- C'est parfait, le rassura-t-elle, mais je t'avais dit que c'était pas nécessaire. Merci...

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes sans parler, Killian un peu malade en voiture triturait la radio pour se calmer, alors qu'Emma souriait un peu moqueusement. Il lui rappelait Henry qui faisait toujours ça dans sa voiture. Ils se garèrent bientôt au bas d'un immeuble bien connu.

- On va manger chez tes parents ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'on allait chez eux ? Bordel, Emma, j'suis pas prêt ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Commença à paniquer Killian.

- On va pas chez eux, je te le jure.

Emma souriait encore, amusée de voir le grand Capitaine Crochet paniqué à l'idée de rencontrer officiellement ses parents, Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant. C'était risible. Killian lui donna un coup de coude en voyant son air moqueur, sachant pertinemment à quoi elle pensait, rajoutant même : « ta mère est flippante on a déjà eu cette conversation ! »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et l'invita à rentrer. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'au cinquième et dernier étage du bâtiment sous les plaintes du pirate qui n'arrêtait pas de demander « tu me pièges pas hein ? On va vraiment pas chez eux ? » mais qui bizarrement se tue totalement quand ils passèrent au quatrième étage.

Emma s'arrêta devant la porte de droite arrivée en haut, sortit des clés de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Elle se décala pour laisser rentrer Hook en premier. Puis le suivit en allumant la lumière et en refermant la porte.

- Bienvenue dans mon appart', dit-elle en souriant.

Le pirate était resté planté dans l'entrée, regardant tout autour de lui un appartement en aménagement, des cartons traînant un peu partout. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait sa réaction.

- Depuis quand tu as un appart' ?

- Aujourd'hui. Je voulais te faire une surprise et faire ma crémaillère avec toi.

- Donc... tu ne vis plus avec tes parents surprotecteurs ?

- C'est l'idée oui, rit-elle.

Il se retourna d'un coup vers elle et l'embrassa soudainement, collant son corps au sien. Emma répondit aussitôt, elle adorait l'embrasser, c'était comme si à chaque fois il déclenchait un feu en elle. Parfois il pouvait être juste chaud, tendre, et à d'autres moment c'était un vrai brasier qui l'enflammait.

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de fêter ça avec moi ? Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Personne n'est caché quelque part et va me dire de m'éloigner de toi ?

- Non, aucun risque.

- Alors oui, approuva Killian avec un sourire charmeur.

Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux, les accrochant sur les porte manteaux à l'entrée. Il resta quelques instant interdit devant la tenue de la jeune femme, elle avait mis pour l'occasion une superbe et très moulante robe rouge rubis qui lui allait à merveille. Puis Emma le tira par la main vers le salon/cuisine. Une table avait été dressée avec bougies prêtes à être allumées, belle vaisselle et verre de vin installés.

- Je savais que t'étais une putain de romantique Swan, ne put s'empêcher de dire Killian en allumant les bougies avec elle qui rit.

- Ta gueule avec ta vulgarité, répliqua-t-elle pour le faire rire lui aussi.

Elle leur servit à tous les deux un verre de vin blanc et sortit les toast, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé. Peu de meubles étaient installés : la table, deux chaises, deux tabourets au comptoir, le canapé, la table basse et le meuble de télé, mais cette dernière était encore emballée. Mais cela était suffisant pour eux. Ils parlèrent gaiement, Emma expliquant à Killian qu'elle avait voulu son indépendance, pour elle, pour Henry et un peu pour le voir plus tranquillement aussi. Elle avait ajouté ça en rougissant un peu, gênée. Mais cela l'avait touché.

Puis ils passèrent à table, Emma avait elle même cuisiné tout le repas : rôti de porc au foie gras et aux groseilles.

- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? S'exclama Killian abasourdit quand il vit le plat.

- J'y ai passé l'après-midi, approuva-t-elle. J'espère que ça sera bon.

Ce qu'il lui assura quelques instants plus tard. Ils rirent beaucoup et parlèrent autant pendant le repas qui fut très agréable. Le vin coula, mais pas trop. Ils voulaient profiter de la présence de l'autre et pas être saoules. Ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais ensemble. Ils avaient eu peur au début de leur relation de n'avoir rien à se dire, de n'avoir aucun points communs, après tout ils étaient très différents, venaient de deux univers totalement opposés. Mais ils étaient aussi très semblables par d'autres côtés et ils avaient toujours des choses à se dire. Il n'y avait jamais de blanc entre eux, et les seuls moments gênants c'était quand Killian la charmait trop.

Pour le dessert elle avait fait un fondant au chocolat accompagné d'une glace à la vanille, c'était leur dessert préféré à tous les deux et tant pis si cela faisait gamin.

A la fin du repas Emma proposa à Killian de lui faire visiter son appartement, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Ils refirent le rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussé et de l'étage où il y avait deux chambre, une d'ami et l'autre pour Henry dans laquelle il y avait déjà un lit et quelques livres. Ils redescendirent et Killian allait prendre son verre quand la jolie blonde l'interpella.

- Il y a encore une pièce que je voudrais te montrer, dit Emma d'une voix un peu étrange.

Elle ouvrit une autre porte et le tira par la main à l'intérieur.

- C'est ma chambre, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

Un grand lit trônait contre le mur, il y avait quelques cartons dans un coin et deux tables de chevets de chaque côtés. Sur celle de droite, deux cadres photos étaient posés dessus. Sur le plus grand, une photo d'Henry et elle riant au parc. Le deuxième cadre pouvait contenir trois photos mais un emplacement était vide, sur les deux autres on pouvait voir ses parents enlacés, et sur l'autre Snow et elle à son arrivée quand elles étaient juste amies et colocataires. Malgré tout, elle avait adoré ces moments et Killian le savait.

Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça à cet instant. Son regard était focalisé sur la jeune femme qui le tenait toujours par la main et dont les joues étaient rougit par le vin et la gêne.

Emma releva la tête vers lui et se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Elle ferma la porte d'un mouvement de la main avant d'aller les enrouler dans ses cheveux, se pressant contre lui. Killian répondit aussitôt à son baiser, passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête blonde et son crochet autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher toujours plus.

[Lemon]

Après un baiser passionné il se recula doucement, ne voulant pas la rejeter mais devant parler.

- Tu es vraiment certaine Emma ? Demanda-t-il le souffle saccadé et les yeux brillants.

- Oh oui, c'est ce que je veux vraiment Killian, répondit-elle dans le même état. Embrasse moi !

Il ne savait pas si c'était sa voix suppliante, ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges ou tout simplement elle, mais il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Emma qui se détacha de lui pour reculer de quelques pas. Elle le fixa quelques instants avant de se mettre dos à lui, de relever ses cheveux et de lui montrer la fermeture éclair de sa robe rouge. Il l'a fit descendre lentement, le bruit résonnant dans le silence de la chambre seulement troublé par leurs respirations de plus en plus fortes.

Emma se retourna vers lui et fit doucement glisser le tissus sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre et le long de ses jambes, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant lui qui était encore tout habillé. Killian ne l'avait pas quitté un instant du regard, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée par la pensée.

- Tu étais délicieuse dans cette robe, mais tu l'es bien plus sans, commenta-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque, la faisant rire.

- Approche, dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il vient se placer entre ses jambes et saisit son visage, l'embrassant encore follement. Il pensait parfois niaisement qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à faire ça. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau pour qu'elle puisse retirer ce pull en laine qui la gênait, et par la même occasion le tee-shirt cachant sa peau à ses yeux et à ses mains.

- Ça te va vraiment bien les vêtements modernes tu sais ?

- Tu pourras remercier Ruby, c'est elle qui m'a amené au magasin, marmonna Killian.

- Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de parler d'une autre femme alors que je suis presque nue devant toi ? Demanda Emma, fronçant faussement les sourcils amusée.

- Haha, c'est impardonnable oui...murmura-t-il en faisant courir son doigt le long de son soutient gorge, frôlant juste sa peau et la faisant frissonner. Je mérite d'être puni...

- On est d'accord...

Emma se redressa un peu et lui mordit le creux entre l'épaule et le coup, le faisant gémir et laissant une jolie marque entre le rouge et le violet. Killian l'attrapa par la taille pour la soulever un peu et la jeta sur le lit sous ses rires, avant de s'installer sur elle et de l'embrasser encore, collant leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Bientôt elle se redressa et il en profita pour lui enlever son soutient-gorge alors qu'elle s'acharnait à retirer son pantalon.

- Par contre les jeans serrés c'est vraiment pas facile à retirer, râla-t-elle quand même amusée.

- Oui, mais ça me fait de jolies fesses, précisa Killian lui mordillant les lèvres alors qu'il venait enfin de le retirer totalement.

- Crâneur ! Rétorqua-t-elle en le mordant un peu plus fort.

- Mais pas aussi jolies que les tiennes, reconnu-t-il en les lui serrant pour plaquer Emma contre lui, lui faisant sentir à quel point il la désirait.

Très rapidement ils ne furent plus que soupirs et gémissements, se plaquant l'un contre l'autre, essayant toujours plus de se rapprocher. Leurs mains naviguaient, voyageant sur le corps de l'autre, se découvrant enfin. Leurs bouches ne se lâchaient plus et ils gémissaient contre leurs lèvres presque scellées. Mais il restait encore une barrière, un dernier rempart avant que leurs corps soient vraiment unis.

Killian jeta un regard à Emma, lui demanda une nouvelle fois si elle était sûre. Elle retira elle même leurs sous-vêtements avant de se coller contre lui une fois de plus. Jamais une fois de trop. Et c'est en l'embrassant qu'il rentra doucement en elle, ses mains contre sa taille alors qu'elle se tendait en arrière sous le plaisir et pour l'accueillir toujours plus. Emma jeta sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre inférieur et se raccrochant aux épaules de son amant.

- Ca va ? Demanda Killian s'arrêtant totalement une fois entièrement en elle.

Elle se redressa et en l'enlaçant vint lui murmurer à l'oreille, d'une voix douce et rauque à la fois « oui, ça va parfaitement. ». Il commença des mouvements lents et lascifs, ils essayaient tous les deux de ne pas se quitter du regard. Killian n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de lui faire l'amour, qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, enfin. Il l'avait tant voulue. Et elle était tellement belle, gémissant sous lui, pour lui, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, semblable à une immense auréole désordonnée.

Emma inversa soudainement la position, s'asseyant sur lui.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je resterai passive ? Lui demanda-t-elle un sourire un peu moqueur aux lèvres alors qu'elle descendait lentement sur lui, en gémissant mais en lui coupant le souffle. Tu es vraiment trop rêveur Killian...

Et Emma commença des mouvements plus rapides, Killian s'accrocha à ses hanches, l'accompagnant. Putain qu'elle était belle ! Non elle n'était décidément pas une gentille princesse parfaite, mais bordel il la préférait comme ça, le chevauchant avec passion, la tête rejetée en arrière gémissant profondément sous ses coups de reins habiles.

Il se redressa, se collant contre elle. Cela réduisait leurs mouvements, mais il voulait la toucher, il en avait besoin. Sa poitrine s'écrasa contre son torse, et ils entendaient tous les deux leurs cœurs battre à une vitesse folle alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Killian donna un coup de reins plus fort, tapant le point G d'Emma et la faisant crier. Il alla mordiller son cou et continua à toucher ce point si sensible en elle, lui faisant pousser des cris de plus en plus aigus qui se coinçaient presque dans sa gorge qu'il sentait vibrer sous ses dents.

Ils basculèrent lentement sur le lit, toujours liés, Killian au dessus d'Emma. Il continua lentement ses mouvements alors qu'à présent elle se tortillait presque sur le lit à chacun de ses lents coups de reins. Hoquetant sous le plaisir, ses mains se raccrochaient aux épaules carrés du Pirate, laissant des traînés rougeâtres dans son dos quand c'était trop bon. Il lui embrassa le cou, mordant parfois la peau tendre quand le plaisir était trop fort, lui laissant quelques marques. Emma s'empressant de lui rendre la pareille, surtout quand elle trouva une zone particulièrement érogène sur le côté gauche de son cou qui le faisait profondément gémir.

Ils continuèrent de longues minutes leurs mouvements lents et profonds, voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible mais ils ne purent pas se retenir indéfiniment et leurs coups de reins devinrent plus passionnés, plus rapides, plus forts. Leurs cris aussi.

Emma vint la première, gémissant sourdement, son corps cambré en arrière, presque décollé du matelas. Killian la maintenait par les hanches et elle s'était raccroché à ses épaules. En sentant son corps se resserrer autour de lui, Killian vint, étouffant son cri dans le cou pâle et marqué de la jeune femme.

Il s'affala sur Emma, épuisé et encore en elle. Mais elle ne dit rien, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps recouvert de sueur. Ils étaient épuisés mais heureux. Il se retira doucement et se laissa retomber à côté d'elle, presque sur elle – il ne voulait pas s'éloigner, mais pas trop pour ne pas l'écraser. Emma se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres, et Killian caressa son visage de sa main, dégageant ses cheveux blonds collés par la sueur à son front. Il avait le même sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres.

[Lemon Fin]

- Et merde ! C'est pas que du sexe, il va falloir que je rencontre tes parents... murmura Killian d'un air amusé, laissant sa main dériver vers son épaule découverte.

- Je suis collée nue contre toi et tu parles de mes parents ? Rétorqua Emma sur le même ton.

- Oui... je mérite vraiment d'être puni...

La jeune femme rit, en lui donnant une légère tape sur la tête, puis l'embrassant paresseusement juste après.

- Je t'aime Emma, déclara Killian ses yeux océans se noyant dans ceux si verts d'Emma, attendant avec une pointe d'appréhension sa réponse.

Elle le regarda un instant, faisant monter le stress puis s'avança et murmura tout contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Killian.

Son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'il allait s'envoler, pensa Killian. Celui d'Emma battait aussi vite, il posa sa main dessus, comme pour le calmer, la rassurer. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas aimés comme ça. Qu'ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, ni dit. Ça faisait peur, terriblement peur, mais c'était aussi terriblement bon et c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient d'accord de se battre. Pour leurs mains liés sur leurs cœurs qui battaient trop rapidement. Pour leurs lèvres qui souriaient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, heureux. Pour leurs corps imbriqués et le plaisir qu'ils avaient ensemble. Pour le bonheur, pour l'amour, ils voulaient essayaient encore une fois, une dernière fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait niais quand même... marmonna Emma.

Et même si sa princesse n'était décidément pas très romantique, Killian voulait Emma. De tout son être. Alors qu'ils se laissaient plonger dans le sommeil, il pensa a une dernière chose : ils avaient peut-être droit à leur propre Happy End finalement...

* * *

Alors est-ce que je suis aussi niaise qu'eux ? haha

Un petit avis ? :)

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
